Of Lavenders and Lilies
by Of.Those.Forgotten
Summary: Naruto and Hinata are on a mission when they unexpectedly meet Sasuke. A fight ensues and Hinata confesses her love for him, but not in a way he expects.


**Akito (that's me): Okey dokey people my first fanfic so be nice and all please.**

**Naruto: Eh, aren't you like a bit young to write, you're like ten, dattebayo.**

**Akito: WHAT THE HELL I'M NOT TEN I'M JUST HAPPEN TO BE A MIDGET!**

**Hinata: Akito-san does not own anything!**

**-Akito and Naruto fighting in the background.**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Naruto watched the trees past by him while he was jumping from tree branch to tree branch. He and Hinata were on a simple mission to kill off a bandit that has been disturbing a town in the Land of Fire. His eyes scanned the forest, watching for any signs of life.

"Do you see anything Hinata," Naruto asked.

"Not yet, no signs of life," Hinata replied, her Byakugan still scanning the area.

Naruto grunted and Hinata flashed him a soft smile. He immediately felt his spirits lift and continued to carry on. Suddenly Hinata stopped her Byakugan searching for anything.

"Naruto-kun, I-I see someone but its not any stranger… its Sasuke," Hinata whispered.

His breath caught in his throat. Sasuke was here? Naruto's hand strayed to his kunai pouch, his grip tightening on Sasuke's old hitai-ate. Hinata looked at him, concerned. Naruto let out a feral snarl, and continued to the direction Hinata faced. Hinata followed him quickly; making sure no one else was around. Suddenly they came to a valley with a waterfall, with a statue of Shodai and Madara, the Valley of the End.

"So it's turning out just like last time," Naruto growled.

"Naruto-kun don't you think we should send for some back up?" Hinata asked.

"No, I promised Sakura that I would bring back Sasuke, and I never go back on a promise, that is my nindo," Naruto stated.

"Hai," Hinata said, trying to be brave for Naruto's sake.

"Hinata you don't have to come, just stay back, I don't want you to be in this fight," Naruto said gently.

"No Naruto-kun, I will protect those precious to me," Hinata said.

Naruto grinned, and continued forth with Hinata following him. Sasuke stood on top of the Madara statue, his eyes following Naruto. As soon as Naruto reached the bottom of the waterfall a smirk graced his ignorant lips.

"SASUKE I'M HERE TO BRING YOU BACK TO KONOHA!" Naruto yelled.

"I don't you'll be able to succeed Naruto, I'm out to destroy Konoha," Sasuke said, smirk still present.

Suddenly Naruto appeared behind him kunai held at his throat. The Naruto that was down below disappeared with a poof and the real Naruto grinned. Sasuke's smirk disappeared instantly and he quickly elbowed Naruto's stomach. Doubled over Naruto dropped the kunai and Sasuke quickly moved away.

"Come here you bastard," Naruto yelled, creating a dozen shadow clones.

Sasuke drew his Grass Cutter katana, preparing a Chidori Nagasha. Currents of electricity diluted with chakra crackled from his katana. Naruto created a Rasengan, preparing to attack. Hinata stood by, watching the fight, contemplating what would happen. They charged at each other, with only thoughts of destroying each other.

"Come on you can't defeat me, just try to!" Sasuke yelled.

Hinata stood frozen with fear, she realized at the angle Naruto was aiming at it would only hit Sasuke's head, leaving his own chest open for attack. According to the records the Chidori was able to cut through anything, so it was possible for Sasuke to cut through Naruto's arm. Sasuke seemed to realize that too and he maneuvered his blade so that he can strike Naruto's chest.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata shouted and jumped up.

Time seemed to slow down and Naruto realized what Sasuke was up to. They were too close to for Naruto to change his angle; he didn't see Hinata jumping to his direction.

'I'm sorry Sakura, I failed to keep my promise,' Naruto thought sadly.

He shut his eyes, waiting patiently for the pain. Suddenly he felt something warm hit his face. He reached up to his face and felt blood. He clutched his chest, expecting a gaping hole in it but he was all in one piece. He saw inky blue hair in front of him and his heart nearly stopped.

"H-H-Hinata?" Naruto choked out.

"Naruto-kun you still have your dream to accomplish," Hinata said, coughing out blood.

Sasuke wrenched his hands from Hinata's chest, watching her crumble. Naruto stared shocked, and then tears poured from his eyes.

"Hinata, why did you do that?" Naruto asked.

"Because I love you, Naruto-kun," Hinata said, and drifted to unconsciousness.

Naruto gasped and glared at Sasuke. Sasuke smirked.

"She was weak, she deserved to die," Sasuke calmly stated.

Suddenly he was hit with a Fuuton: Rasenshuriken. Sasuke was thrown back, and was knocked unconscious.

"If I haven't made my promise to Sakura, you would've died from that," Naruto spat and turned his attention to Hinata.

Naruto created a shadow clone to carry Sasuke and he carried Hinata on his back. He hurried back to Konoha and rushed to the hospital.

"I HAVE TWO INJURED SHINOBI HELP!" Naruto yelled and he felt Hinata taken off his back.

Sasuke and Hinata were put into emergency care immediately and Naruto waited in the lobby. He put his head in his hands, thinking about what Hinata said.

The emergency icon that hung over the door went off and Naruto stood up quickly. Sakura came out and let out an exhausted sigh. When she saw Naruto she let out a grin.

"Thanks for bringing Sasuke back for me Naruto," Sakura said.

"No problem, so how is Hinata?" Naruto asked anxiously.

Naruto saw Sakura's face fall suddenly and he felt dread grip his heart.

"Naruto she's in critical condition, the Chidori went right through her lungs, very close to her heart. She has a seventy percent chance of dying and even she survives she will remain in a coma for quite a while," Sakura whispered sadly.

"Am I allowed to visit?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, but try not to be too loud," Sakura said.

Naruto quickly ran to Hinata's room and burst through the door. Hinata lay on the bed, her breathing slow and even. Her inky blue hair splayed across the pillow, making her pale skin stand out. He let out a soft sigh, yearning to see her soft smile.

"Hinata-chan I'm sorry for being so blind all these years," Naruto whispered.

He sat down on the bed at her side, stroking her hair. He looked down at her, deep in thought. All that was heard was the beep of the heart monitor. Naruto looked down at her, finally noticing what she always tried to do to cheer him up.

He leaned down and pressed his face into her hair, smelling the scent of lilies and lavenders. He lifted his face from her hair and traced her cheek with his finger. He leaned down and pressed his lips onto hers. He pulled away after a few seconds and continued to look at her face.

"That should've been our first kiss Hinata-chan," he whispered, tears spilling from his eyes.

The beep began to slow, showing how her heart was failing. He saw her eyelids flicker and then opened slightly.

"Thank you Naruto-kun," she said, giving him one of her soft smiles.

Her eyelids slid closed and her breathing became shallow. Slowly the beep came to a slow halt, signifying the death of Hyuuga Hinata. More tears spilled from his eyes and he stood up slowly.

"Goodbye Hinata-chan, I love you," Naruto whispered.

Sakura ran into the room, and looked at Naruto then Hinata.

"She's gone isn't she?" Sakura asked.

"Yes," he replied.

A Week Later

Naruto stood in front of the stone where the name of all shinobi's who died were engraved into the stone. He stayed silent, mourning for Hinata. Suddenly he smelled the something he recognized. It was the scent of lilies and lavenders.

"Thank you Naruto-kun," a soft voice said.

"Hinata-chan is that you?" Naruto asked.

But all that could be heard was the wind and rustling of leaves.

The End

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o**

**Akito: -sobbing- GOMEN HINATA-CHAN, I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO DIE! **

**Hinata: -twitching- Oh my...**

**Naruto: -tackle-hugs Hinata- HINATA-CHAN!**

**Akito: -sniffle- So anyway don't flame me please, review and you get a virtual cookie. Constructive critism welcomed I wanna improve my writing!**


End file.
